


Sweet Dreams

by squidgie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Any, any, I’m dreaming of you tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Barry absently runs his hand over the cold sheets, where Oliver's warm body was supposed to be. But because of some illicit smuggling of illegal weapons, he was out on mission tonight. He tries not to let his thoughts go dark, but tonight for some reason he's unable to help it.

Sighing, he lays back on his pillow and closes his eyes.

Before he can get comfortable in the big, lonely bed, his phone rings, and he can't help but worry when he sees the Caller ID. "John?" he asks.

There's a light laugh that comes through the phone. "I'm okay, Barry," he hears Oliver's voice declare.

Barry lets out the breath he was holding, worry leaving his body.

"Sorry - I left my phone back at home," Oliver explains.

Sitting up, Barry asks, "You want me to run it down to you?"

"No, no. I'm good," Oliver says. "But after the week you've had, you need to get some sleep."

Letting his fingers run over Oliver's pillow, Barry says, "Don't know how I'm gonna do that when you're not here next to me." 

"Sorry," Oliver quietly says. "It's late; why don't you hit the sack and we'll see each other tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Okay," Barry responds, not happy with the situation, but understanding.

"Sweet dreams," Oliver says.

"Definitely. Because I'll be dreaming of you tonight."

Barry hears the lightest of chuckles before the line goes dead, and he can't help but smile. He puts the phone back on the bedside, pulls Oliver's pillow close, and falls asleep with the scent of Oliver taking over his senses.


End file.
